Get To You
by iceprincessforever
Summary: There wasn't anything Lucas Friar thought she could do that would get to him...until she finally did.


**Author Note: **This chapter is based on the Boy Meets World episode (season 5 episode 16) entitled: Torn Between Two Lovers (Feeling Like A Fool).

**Musical Inspiration: **Katharine McPhee's 'Love Story.'

**Backstory: **The gang are now juniors and Riley and Lucas have been dating for the past two years. On a fateful trip to Philadelphia while visiting Grandma and Grandpa Matthews – Riley meets Duane (Joshua's best friend). What happens between them mirrors the events of what happened between Cory and Lauren at the ski lodge. Duane sends a text meant for Riley's eyes only which Lucas ends up seeing. And now here we are.

**Central Characters: **Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle and Smackle.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Girl Meets World. If I did, this show would serve it's time on Disney and then continue on ABC Family, because hey – we all know it should.

…

Maya met Riley at her locker. Her best friend greeted her with a bright smile before returning her attention to shoving books into her backpack.

She felt like she was going to be sick, "I _loathe_ this."

Riley slammed her locker shut and began walking, "I didn't even _do _anything," she explained. Maya fell into step with her, while Riley chatted on, "I met a random guy while visiting my grandparents last month. He's Uncle Josh's best friend. Nothing happened. We just talked all night… and then he texted me yesterday out of the blue. It was innocent"

"Riley," Maya scoffed, "it was a proclamation of love. It may as well have been a romance novel."

"I can't control what someone else thinks and says," Riley reasoned. She came to an abrupt stop and turned to face Maya, "…Lucas _knows_ that."

Farkle happened into their conversation – taking a stance next to Maya, he looked at Riley pointedly, "and it's been snowing for the past week. Now why is that?"

Riley shrugged, "because it's winter," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Nope," Farkle smarted, "Wrong! The goddess of the harvest is angry. She's angry that this _Cain_—"

"It's _Duane_," Riley corrected.

Farkle ignored her, "—has taken you away from Lucas and as a result she has cursed the earth!"

Riley sighed, "You're being dramatic Farkle."

Maya's posture straightened, "No, he's right," she looked at Riley insistently, "he's right little maiden – why are you robbing all us innocents of the sun?"

Riley shook her head. She would have laughed if the situation wasn't so dire, "you two are nuts! And why are you guys badgering _me_? _Lucas_ is the one not talking to me! You two really ought to be guilt tripping him."

Maya and Farkle paused; suddenly exchanging telling looks.

An all too knowing expression flitted across Farkle's face, causing Riley to go pale, "wait! I didn't really mean-"

"I'm on it!" Farkle declared. He quickly scampered off, no doubt heading off to find Lucas.

Riley slumped against the wall, "great," she muttered.

Maya's smile was sympathetic.

Riley turned her attention towards Maya, "why the interest? Why are you lobbying for me and Lucas? I thought you couldn't stand him."

"I _tolerate_ him," Maya corrected.

Riley eyed her dubiously, "admit it," she smiled coyly, "admit that he's your friend and you care."

"I've gotten use to him," Maya reasoned. "That's all. It's phantom feelings."

Riley arched an eyebrow; her expression skyward, "what?!"

"Phantom," Maya described, "like when you catch _frostbite_ and—"

Riley rolled her eyes and began to talk over her, "again with the winter analogies?!"

"—and you lose a leg." Maya faltered, "…winter analogy?" she stated dumbly.

Riley went rigid at her words, letting them sink in, "lose a leg? Wait, what?!"

Maya shook off her confusion and continued, "That's what Lucas _is_," she explained.

Riley fought the urge to laugh, but failed miserably at it. She couldn't make sense of what Maya was saying.

"Like I said," Maya clarified, "he's like the infected leg you lose after you catch severe frostbite or infection. You get an itch, reach over to scratch it – but you can't, because well, it's not there anymore."

"So…" Riley boggled, "Lucas is like a…amputated infected leg."

"Yes!" Maya stated brightly. "You totally get it!"

Riley shook her head at her best friend but casted a curious sidelong glance at Maya, "so in short…you'd miss him."

She shrugged and began walking. Riley fell into step with her. Maya nodded and smiled, "yeah I'd miss him…I'd miss him like I would an infected amputated leg."

…

"Just…talk…to…her," Farkle panted. He couldn't keep doing this. Lucas's jog was ten times faster than his sprint. He hurtled over, fell to the ground, and gasped for air.

The action made Lucas double back. He was instantly at Farkle's side. "Sorry," he apologized.

Farkle was on his back now – lying down on the track field. "Just talk to her," he beseeched.

Lucas let out a frustrated sigh, "there is nothing to talk to her about. She obviously likes this Duane guy."

"The two of you have been dating for the past two years," Farkle reminded.

Lucas extended his hand and helped Farkle back onto his feet. The two of them began to walk away from the track field.

"Please," Farkle reasoned. "Please talk to her. Please let her tell you that some guy named Duane came on to her, and it was flattering, but it didn't mean anything, and she's never going to speak to him again for the rest of her life…_Talk_ to her, Lucas."

Lucas stalled, causing Farkle to fall back.

Lucas took a deep breath, relenting, "where?"

"Svorski's," Farkle explained. "After school."

…

"Do you think he's still mad?" Riley rambled as she followed Maya into Svorski's.

"He agreed to meet you," Maya enlightened with a smile, "that's always a good sign." She headed towards a booth.

"I'm nervous," Riley blurted suddenly, causing Maya to whirl around to face her.

"What? Why?" Maya questioned. "He loves you Riley. What could go wrong?"

"Riley?"

Maya spun around and gave the guy whom had happened upon their conversation an appreciative onceover. He had dark black hair, striking blue eyes and resembled a much younger Ian Somerhalder.

Next to her Riley had gone pale, "Duane…what are you doing here?!"

…

Darkness had begun to set in and Lucas had barely taken a step into Svorski's when a flash of blonde hair and denim – body checked him hard out of the store. He stumbled out through the door confused. Next to him Farkle and Smackle wore flabbergasted expressions.

He had gratefully not fallen to the ground face first. Surprise had been his assailant's advantage. Lucas immediately sprang into action only to find himself face to face with Maya.

He froze in shock.

Maya staggered a little before baring her fists in front of her; obviously looking for a fight. "Put em' up, Ranger Roy!" she demanded through slurred words.

Lucas took a slow step towards her, "Maya," he eyed her carefully, "…are you drunk."

She let her hands fall to her sides. "Me?" she questioned all innocent and doe-eyed. "Nawww."

"Oh my God," Smackle breathed, hands shooting out as if to brace the others, "I think she's high."

Farkle looked from Smackle to Maya in alarm.

"No," Lucas dismissed, "she would never ge-"

Maya bolted forward suddenly and ran at Lucas – tackling him to the ground.

"You were saying," Farkle pondered. He stuffed his hands into his jeans, offering Lucas or Maya no help, seeming very uninterested with the tangled heap of limbs on the pavement.

Lucas pushed Maya off of him, sat up and watched as she began to scamper backwards. It wasn't until he spotted the determined expression on her face did he clue into the fact that she hadn't been trying to get away from him – she was trying to gain traction. She bolted into a sprint and charged at him once again, causing him to immediately spring into a fetal position, just in the nick of time to watch her soar over his head.

Lucas quickly clambered to his feet, gasping with surprise. "Maya! What the hell?!"

Her smile was wicked, "who's the soaring eagle now!"

His mouth fell open in silent horror.

Maya cackled loudly and skipped off, flapping her hands like a huge bird down the street.

"Find Riley," Lucas instructed Farkle and Smackle quickly, "I'll handle Maya."

Farkle nodded, and as expected he watched as Lucas took off after Maya.

"She just lost every bit of cool cred she ever had," Smackle whispered in awe.

"She doesn't care. That's what makes her so cool…and a good friend," Farkle's smile was sad, "now come on. She'll buy us time. We've got to get rid of Jermaine before Lucas gets back."

"I believe his name is Duane," Smackle corrected.

"Whatever."

…

Maya had never been drunk a day in her life. She'd never gotten high either. Truthfully, she never saw the point of it. She never found it cool and she didn't understand why other people thought it was.

And yet, here she was – dancing in the middle of the street – pretending to be completely bonged out of her mind, all because her best friends were being total idiots.

"You're better than this Hart!" Lucas pleaded – finally catching up to her.

Farkle had yet to text her back – letting her know that the coast was clear, which meant she had to keep Lucas preoccupied, and far away from Svorski's for the time being. A task of which she found more and more difficult to carryout, when Mr. Good Guy kept saying things like _that_.

"Aww," Maya cooed like a ditz. She grabbed onto his shoulders, feigning imbalance, "why thank you…" she managed the best dumbfounded look she could manage, "who are you?"

Lucas blinked. "Let's get you home," he grabbed her by the hand unexpectedly, which actually caused her to lose her balance – she shut her eyes against logical reasoning and fell forward against him. He was so close that she could smell his scent – a heady mix of sandalwood, musk, and something so faint and lovely that it _almost_ made her want to press her face against his neck and breathe him in. She quickly came back to herself; her eyes flew open in shock. She tried to push him away, but Lucas beat her to it – instead he reached for her shoulders, inhaling sharply, and steadied her.

Their eyes met and held, causing Maya to panic. She cleared her throat uncomfortably and tried to break the tension, "you smell like _cowboy_," she smarted.

Lucas took a step back leaving Maya oddly flustered. He fixed her with a glare; the incomprehensible heat in his eyes made her weak in the knees, but what he said next floored her, "and you smell _sober_," his eyes flashed with realization.

Maya laughed in a way that wasn't very ladylike, "of course I'm sober. I told you I wasn't drunk," she played.

Lucas wasn't playing, "what the hell is going on Maya."

"Why?" she toyed, "what have you heard?" She had to commend him for not losing his cool, but it was becoming very obvious that he was at his wits end.

"I don't have time for this," he dismissed, he turned to leave, but she held him back.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"To meet Riley," he scowled, he broke her hold on him and began walking quickly, "but you knew that!"

"Hey," Maya spoke quickly, chasing after him, "I don't like your tone, sir."

He spun on her so quickly that she almost slammed right into him, "sorry to disappoint you, _ma'am_," his eyes burned with an emotion he'd never once shown her. It sucked the air right out of her and made her cringe. "But I don't appreciate getting the 'run-around'. Riley probably thinks I stood her up."

Maya blinked. His words slowly sinking in. "Wait," she cried out, finally making sense of his anger, "you think I'm _intentionally_ keeping you away from Riley," Lucas ignored her and began walking away from her yet again. She couldn't believe this, "why?!" she yelled after him, "because I'm just that much of a _bitch_."

He flinched, halted in his tracks and turned around slowly. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean," she asked hotly.

His words were clipped, he was at a loss. He threw his hands up into the air in exasperation, "look I'm sorry," he apologized. "But you've made it no secret that you can't stand me."

"When have I ever said that," Maya detracted.

"You've made it your mission to break me since we've met," Lucas informed incredulously.

Maya's smile was mischievous, "So you admit it – I _have_ gotten to you."

"No," he shut down, "you still lose. You caught me on a bad day."

"I'm a little hurt that you'd think that I'd try to come between you and Riley," she stated but then winced, realizing that she hadn't been able to hide the disappoint she felt from her voice.

To her shame it seemed Lucas had picked up on it. His expression was filled with guilt.

"But it's whatever," she waved her hand dismissively. "Go on."

He took a step towards her, "Maya, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so am I," she muttered.

Lucas's face fell. "I didn't-"

"You better hurry or you'll miss Riley," she interrupted.

"Maya-"

"I'll explain to her that I had a moment of temporary insanity and you being the perfect gentlemen saw to it that I was fine," she insisted.

He grasped for her hand and held it firm, "I'm sorry."

Maya nodded and caved, her smile warm, "I know."

Lucas relaxed.

"Now come on now," she teased – country-accent coming into play, "go on. Get!"

Lucas couldn't help but grin.

…

"Duane," Riley exclaimed, sliding into a booth opposite of Duane, "what are you doing here?!"

"I just spent an hour and a half on a train Riley," Duane scoffed, "could you give me something better than _what are you doing here_?"

Riley hugged herself uncomfortably. She looked up at him pleadingly, "you have to leave."

Duane smiled, "playing hard to get," he theorized, "I like it."

"Duane, look," Riley stated gently, "I'm meeting someone here, and I don't mean to be rude but-"

"GET OUT!" Farkle bellowed, flying over the top of the neighbouring booth. He hung over the side awkwardly, suspended over Duane – still shouting, "GET OUT! YOU! GET OUT!"

Duane ignored him, reached over and clasped Riley's hands in his, "Riley if you want me to leave then I will. But," he looked at her imploringly, "I needed to see you. You never returned any of my calls. And I needed to know if what we had was in the heat of the moment or if it was real."

"Alright," Farkle interrupted, still hanging above him, "listen dude…may I call you dude?" It was rhetorical, he was going to refer to him as such regardless, "what you had was _heat of the moment_, so GET OUT!"

Riley met Farkle's gaze beseechingly – a silent request passed between them. To Duane's surprise, after a beat and a sigh of disappointment from the weird boy – he hopped off the top of the neighboring booth and left the two of them to talk.

Farkle headed towards Smackle, whom of which stood by the front counter ordering a muffin.

Her eyes widened as he approached, "what happened?"

Farkle began to explain but his cellphone interrupted. He took one look at the caller I.D. and panicked, "Maya?! What is it?!"

"The soaring eagle is headed back to the nest."

…

Lucas eyed Farkle and Smackle inquisitively as he approached. The duo stood in front of Svorski's and seemed more wired than usual.

"Everything okay, buddy?" Lucas asked, finally reaching the two.

Farkle nodded, "yeah," he spoke quickly, "I met Riley and explained about Maya. She went home though. Sorry."

Lucas nodded and sighed, "Right. Okay. I'll talk to her tomorrow then."

Farkle and Smackle nodded in agreement at him earnestly. He took a step towards the store, which only caused the duo to panic.

"Where you goin'?" Farkle sputtered.

Smackle handed him a Svorski's paper bag, "I got you something. My treat."

"Okay…" Lucas stated slowly. He eyed the bakery and frowned. It was suddenly becoming apparent that everyone was trying to keep him from entering. Maya's words came flying back to him.

_- I'm a little hurt that you'd think that I'd try to come between you and Riley – _

He felt his heart lurch in his chest. Of course Maya would never do anything like that, because truthfully he knew her all too well. Maya never did anything that would hurt Riley. She did everything she could to protect her.

Lucas met Farkle's gaze levelly. "He's in there with her, isn't he?"

…

"Duane you're really sweet," Riley placated, "but you really have to leave."

Duane opened his mouth to protest, but Riley beat him to it, "look," she begged, "I'm meeting Lucas here, and I don't want him to see us together."

"Too bad," Lucas interrupted.

Riley quickly stood up, "Lucas!"

He looked at her squarely, "you can't always get what you want."

…

Maya got off the subway and headed in the direction that would ultimately lead her to the Matthews's apartment.

Her cellphone rang suddenly, which caused her to eye the caller I.D.

"Farkle," she greeted casually, "so is _Operation: Free Persephone_ a success?"

"She ate the entire pomegranate," Farkle stated dejectedly.

Maya came to a standstill, "hunh?"

Farkle sighed loudly, "Lucas caught her with Twain."

Maya paled. "What?!"

…

"Lucas!" Riley cried chasing after him, "please. Wait!"

He spun around to face her.

"That wasn't what it sounded like," she reasoned. "I had no idea that he was going to be here."

"He came all this way to see you Riley," Lucas noted. "If you feel like you ought to hear him out – don't feel guilty on my account. You should talk to him…that is if that's what you want."

Riley faltered at that.

"I can't be with you if you're thinking about him," Lucas continued.

"But I'm not. I lov-"

"I don't want you wondering _what if_," he explained. "I can't be with you if you're not one hundred percent sure about us…so if you need some time – take it."

"What are saying?" Riley asked tearfully.

"I'm saying… we should take a break," Lucas offered even though it pained him to say it. "Until you're sure."

…

**A/N: What will Riley do?... Ahahahahahahahahahahahahah! Please. It's so obvious.**

**And no - Maya ain't no homewrecker. Lucaya's romance will be a slow burn.**

**Next Chapter: Expect Papa Matthews to have some enlightening words for his daughter. **

***** PLEASE REVIEW *****


End file.
